Love Me
by CreativeImagination
Summary: Yeah I know, ANOTHER story. Well, yeah. What happens when you have to choose between your dreams, or your heart? FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

**Someone Save Me**

**"Great," Sarah sighed out loud as she fumbled in the darkness. She'd been lost for three hours now and no one had come to find her. She was sure, in fact, that no one even noticed her missing. She got up and started walking, farther into the woods. "This is the last time I go on a camping trip with Dad and Karen," she decided. She watched as the warm of her breath escape with the words she'd spoken. Why'd they want to go camping in such cold weather anyways? She meant, ok, yeah they'd gotten a cabin but, like hell she knew where it was. **

**"I'm cold," she grumbled as she stepped over branches "I'm hungry, I'm tired, and-" a loud howl was heard in the distance. Sarah's eyes shot up, looking around wildly. More howls followed and Sarah's adrenaline kicked in. She rushed off in a good jog, but as the howling got louder she ran faster. Soon, she was running head on, with a small pack of wolves hunting her down. She tripped over branches and went barricading though any brush in her way. **

**Nothing was going to stop her, that is, until she got her foot caught in the root of a tree. She went crashing down, head first into the frozen ground. She grabbed the nearest stick and scrambled into a sitting position, only because she couldn't get her foot unstuck. She warded the animals off the best she could, swinging the branch violently anytime one would get close to her. Soon, the pack gave up and started off after something less willing to fight back.**

**Sarah unhooked her foot. She winced, her ankle was twisted. She rolled her sock down and saw that it was already swelling. She screamed in frustration and laid on her back, looking up at the grayish sky. "Great," she screamed and pounded a fist into the ground. Just her luck, snow, silently, gently, started to fall. "Someone save me!" she screamed in anguish and a quiet laugh took hold of her attention. She shot up; looking in the direction the laughter came from. **

**Jareth stood there, leaning against a tree, looking wonderfully entertained. Sarah's eyes narrowed and she resumed her current position. "Just not you," she finished. **

**"Why is it that when I do what you ask, you become frustrated with me?" Jareth asked walking over to her. **

**"Because you manage to find a way to twist it to make it something I hate," she spat, refusing to look at him.**

**"Just because you're fickle-" he started but she sat up.**

**"Don't you have children to steal or something?" she fumed. **

**"Actually," he grinned "I'm taking care of it as we speak."**

**"I'm not a child," she spat. Jareth froze and began counting silently to himself.**

**"Seventeen, right?" he asked, squinting his eyes. Sarah nodded. "Then you're a child. You are not yet eighteen so you are not yet, an adult." **

**"I'm a young adult," she corrected. **

**"Do you want help or not?" he asked. **

**"Define help," she grumbled, not trusting him. **

**"Help: to be of assistance, to aid, to lend a hand, assist, to-" he listed.**

**"Alright don't be a smart ass," she mumbled.**

**"Just doing what you asked," he said innocently.**

**"I didn't ask you for help," she started and he raised his hand.**

**"Just answer the question," he said "do you need help, or not."**

**"Not from you," she said again.**

**"Your being difficult Sarah," he mused. **

**"Like hell do I care!" she shouted "go away Jareth I don't need YOUR help. I think I'd rather wait here or die, because you know what? I'm so sick of-" Sarah didn't get to finish her sentence because Jareth had picked her up and was now carrying her through the woods. "Put me down!" she screamed. **

**"As you wish," he grinned and dropped her, point blank. She moaned and grabbed her ankle. With a sigh, Jareth knelt down and took hold her leg. Sarah jolted but he held her still. "Would you relax!" he yelled "I'm not going to hurt you! For the god's sake Sarah, I'm trying to help." Almost shocked at his words Sarah stopped and let Jareth look at her ankle. "Well," he explained "I'll have to carry you anyways, unless I bring you back Underground, though I'm sure your not wanting me to do that."**

**"Of course I don't," she said quickly "I'd never get home." He gave her a short glance and let out a sigh.**

**"Alright," he said "there's a cave about half a mile away. I can get you there, get you through the night and in the morning possibly find your parents."**

**"And what to you want in return?" Sarah asked skeptically. **

**"Nothing," he said blankly. **

**"Nothing," she repeated and looked up at him "what are you trying to pull?"**

**"Sarah I'm hurt," he said batting his eyes sarcastically "how could you think I'd do such a-" he stopped and saw that she was not amused. "Alright," he grumbled "sometime during the night I need to speak with you, without yelling, without you trying to attack me, a mature adult conversation."**

**"But you said I wasn't an adult," she teased.**

**"And no sarcasm," he added sternly, but then let out an amused grin. **

**"And that's all?" she asked.**

**"You have my word," he swore "Goblin King's honor." **

**"As feeble as that honor is," Sarah sighed "alright." He scooped her into his arms again and started off. "I really wish you didn't have to carry me though," she complained. **

**"Don't you ever say anything positive?" he asked. She paused a moment.**

**"No," she teased. **

**"Figures," he grumbled and concentrated on walking. **

**Author's note: That was chapter one! Hope you liked. I thought it was ok. Well, on to chapter two!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Come on, feet**

**For the last ten minutes Jareth had been humming that damn ballroom song. And his voice, though it was irritating her to hear the song again, was making her want him. She cringed at the thought and drove it away.**

**"If you want to drive me insane could you do it in some other fashion?" she asked. **

**"Don't like my singing?" he laughed. **

**"No," she said "your singing is great. Just don't sing that song."**

**"Ah," he said, understanding now "I see. You don't like my songs."**

**"Not all of them no," she sighed and he thought a moment. **

**"I've been meaning to ask you about the ballroom experience," he brought up.**

**"In the cave," she insisted "I don't think I can handle being dropped again." Jareth laughed at this. "It's not funny!"**

**"I'm sorry," he chuckled, trying to keep himself from laughing more "it's just, you have this weird idea that I will be surprised by anything you do."**

**"Why is that funny?" she asked. **

**"Your very predictable," he pointed out "you get in trouble, you call for help. Well, all other times you had OTHER people to call on. In a situation such as this, you did not. So who did you call?"**

**"I don't think you understand that I was calling out randomly," she grumbled. **

**"I don't think YOU understand," he laughed again "you think your thoughts are concealed from me, well there not." **

**"Well would you not do that?" she asked rolling her eyes. They didn't say anything for a moment and Sarah backtracked her memory. She couldn't have been thinking of calling Jareth, could she? Alright, she said 'someone save me' and then... oh damn. She _did_ call him. She had him in mind, at least. **

**"See?" he asked. **

**"Didn't I _just_ ask you not to read my thoughts?" she asked. **

**"Let me put it to you this way," he said "if you could read people's thoughts, would you not bother doing it, just because it's not polite?" **

**"I guess I would," she admitted "but it doesn't mean you have to do it to me." **

**"But see," he explained "you're the most confusing person I've met, so naturally I'm going to want to figure you out."**

**"How am I confusing?" she asked. **

**"Normally," he started, stepping around rocks and overgrown roots "well, let's say we have a normal woman, alright? Well, let's say she wants a man, ok? Well, normally she acts like she doesn't want him around him, so it attracts him. And once she knows she's got him hooked, she shows that she's attracted." **

**"Two things," Sarah started "one, what does this have to do with me being confusing, and two, you have had WAY to much time on your hands if you understand women Jareth." **

**"Because," he laughed "someone will show interest in you, but you still push them away, even if you're attracted."**

**"I'm done," she sighed and wriggled out of his arms. **

**"Hit a nerve?" he asked. **

**"No," she lied "I just don't think I need to go through this. Thank you for helping me so far Jareth, but this is all I can take." He laughed.**

**"What are you going to do?" he asked laughing "hop?" **

**"If I have to," she grumbled. **

**"First sign of you struggling and your going right back into these arms," he warned and she gave a crooked smile.**

**"More reason to not struggle," she teased and he sighed, disappearing. "Come on feet, er, foot. It's not that far." Two minutes later Sarah found herself leaning on a near by tree. There was no way she was going to be able to hop a quarter of a mile. A yowl was let out somewhere near by and Sarah froze. **

**The wolves couldn't have come back, could they? Howls confirmed that they were closing in. Sarah panicked and looked around for something to fend them off with. Nothing. "I could use those arms right about now," she grumbled sarcastically. Nothing. Ok, so no weapon, no Jareth. Alright. Now what was she going to do? The howls drew closer and Sarah was beginning to get that pit in her stomach. Her mind wandered, thinking about all that could happen. **

**A large gray wolf stepped out of the brush. Others followed, eyes gleaming green in the light of the moon. "Jareth," Sarah said worriedly. Still nothing. Was he going to let her die?! "Come on Jareth," she said, voice cracking "I need saving now." The beasts circled her, mouths foaming. The largest leaped forward, mouth wide open coming inches to Sarah's arm. But Jareth appeared between the two, exactly when the beast bit down. **

**Sarah fell backwards, but watched as Jareth tossed a crystal into the woods, the creatures following. She let out a relived sigh, and then caught gimps of his arm. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Are You Hurt?**

**"Oh dear," Sarah sighed looking at the bite "are you hurt?"**

**"No," Jareth grumbled "I just bleed for fun."**

**"Come here," she said.**

**"I'm fine," he promised "we should keep going."**

**"Please," she said "just, come here for a minute." With a reluctant sigh Jareth sat next to Sarah, holding out his arm. She carefully rolled up the sleeve to his now blood stained poet shirt. It didn't look SO bad, but bad enough that he'd loose too much blood unless she did something. She took of her over shirt and ripped few good sized strips out of it. She bandaged it the best she could and stood up. "You don't have to help me anymore," she whispered. **

**"I know," he said, helping her balance on her good foot "I didn't have to help you before either, but I did." **

**"You shouldn't have done that," she smiled "it wouldn't have mattered it I'd-"**

**"Don't say that!" he yelled and then grew quiet "don't say that. That's a terrible thing to say about yourself."**

**"Oh you know Karen would have been happy about it," she snapped, trying to keep herself from crying "even I know that."**

**"Sarah," he started but she looked at the ground. "If it's any consolation, I would have cared. Your friends would have cared. And I'm sure Toby would care. I mean anyone that'd give up their dreams for me I'd be crazy over. Most my sister ever gave me was the flu." Sarah laughed quietly. "See," he smiled "now your laughing. Your such a typical woman, can't make up your mind about your emotions." **

**"And your such a typical man," she came back "you just HAVE to be the hero. And the least you could do was be the hero and not get yourself fatally wounded in the process." **

**"Alright, alright," he chuckled "back in the arms." **

**"Jareth," she raised an eyebrow "your bleeding."**

**"Thank you Miss. Obvious!" he teased "and look, its snowing!"**

**"Shut up," she smiled "you know what I mean. I'm not going to make it worse than it already is."**

**"Then how do you expect we get to the cave?" he asked "or shall we die out here?" Sarah covered her face and mumbled in response. "Sorry," he said "all I got out of that was 'I' and 'go', try again."**

**"Promise me one thing," she said, looking very worried.**

**"What for?" he asked. **

**"Just," she sighed "will you please just, swear to me one thing?"**

**"Anything," he said.**

**"Swear that if I want to go home," she breathed "you'll let me." Jareth's eyes grew wide, she couldn't mean that she'd... did she?**

**"I-," he paused "are you doing what I think your doing?"**

**"Yep," she breathed.**

**"Why would you do that?" he asked. **

**"Jareth," she sighed "_I_ don't need to die out here, and _YOU_ don't need to die out here so I'm just going to do us all a favor and do it the easy way."**

**"Your worried about me, aren't you?" he mused. **

**"Did I say that?" she asked.**

**"No," he smiled "you were thinking it."**

**"You must be picking up somebody's satellite then," she grumbled and he nodded. "I wish-" she started. **

**"Wait a second," he held up a hand and she stopped "after last time, the words changed." **

**"They changed?" she repeated and he nodded. "God forsaken," she grumbled "like I didn't have enough problems remembering the OLD words."**

**"Oh there the same words," he said.**

**"But you just said they changed!" she exclaimed.**

**"What changed?" he asked.**

**"The words!" she grumbled.**

**"What words?" he asked. **

**"This is hope-" she paused. "What are the words Jareth?" **

**"Now that," he smiled "I can't tell you." She put her hands over her face. "I'll give you another hint," he whispered "it's something I want to hear." **


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Through Dangers Untold**

**What he wanted to hear? They were the same, but different? What the heck was he talking about!? She stopped a moment. The same words, but different. Different words, but the same. The same words, that he wanted to hear? No, that wasn't right. She remembered the words, so they were different and he wanted to hear them. **

**Sarah's eyes grew big. She got it. HA! No, wait, she wasn't going to say that! NO NO NO NO NO! **

**"Could you have come up with some better words?" she asked. **

**"I figured," he started "that if you'd said the words to get out, then you'd have to say it backwards to get back in."**

**"Clever," she mumbled sarcastically. **

**"Can we speed this up?" he asked "I'm cold." **

**"Through dangers untold," she started "and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. For my will is as strong as your, if not more so, and my-"**

**"Hey," he grumbled. **

**"MUST you stop me there every time?" she asked. **

**"Please continue," he laughed. **

**"AND, my kingdom is as great," she paused. "I can't." **

**"Alright then," he said cheerfully "I figured you couldn't do it so, lets get walking."**

**"Hey," she grumbled.**

**"I mean," he smirked "I always figured you could get through anything with the right motivation Sarah, but wow, you proved me wrong. I guess your will really isn't as strong as mine." Something in Sarah just snapped. How dare he, of _all_ people, belittle her.**

**"I _am_ as strong as you," she said.**

**"Then I don't see why you can't say that I have power over you then," he teased "if our powers are equally matched, then you could beat me. But I suppose not."**

**"That's it," she shrieked "you have power over me." With that, they were gone. She fell back, into Jareth's arms and he sighed. **

**"A lot easier than I thought," he sighed happily. Sarah gave a bewildering look and Jareth smiled. "That, my dear, was the right motivation." **

**"That's terrible!" she exclaimed. **

**"No," he said "it's genius. So not only are you was strong willed as I, but apparently hardheaded as well."**

**"Well," she mumbled "I'm not sure wither to take that as a complement or slap you." **

**"Lets just stick with the first one," he said moving out of hitting range "since that's what it was intended as."**

**"So," she paused "you really can't, er, don't-"**

**"Have power over you?" he asked "as fun as keeping that a mystery would be, I think your entitled to a fair answer." **

**"How generous of you," she muttered. **

**"Alright," he said ignoring the last comment and snapping his fingers "lets see if I do or not."**

**"You mean you don't know?" she asked. **

**"Of course not," he laughed "I've never changed the words before, I don't know the outcome."**

**"Jareth," she sighed, wincing "would you tell me what exactly you were/are attempting to make me do?"**

**"Why?" he asked, feeling slightly worried.**

**"Because," she said "I'd rather not go with my oncoming impulses, thank you very much." **

**"Oh!" he said and snapped his fingers again. The urge to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him slowly faded, but Sarah was still worried. He had power over her. "Alright," he sighed "I guess I do then." **

**"Please," she begged "let me go home."**

**"First of all," Jareth sighed "I can't. I'm hurt at the moment and I'm amazed that I was able to get us back here with the lack of power I have. Second of all, I still have to speak with you. And third of all, I'm not going to make you do anything Sarah so stop worrying." **

**"I wasn't worried," she lied and he sighed and nodded.**

**"Of course not," he breathed "what on Earth was I thinking? Would you like to see your room?"**

**"My room? she asked "I have a room?"**

**"Of course," he smiled "you've always been welcome here Sarah." **


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**I'm Exhausted from Living Up to Your Expectations**

**"There are times when you take that mind reading stuff too far Jareth," Sarah smiled, looking into 'her' room. **

**"I assume you like it then," he said, looking worried. **

**"Well of course," she laughed and then yawned. **

**"Sarah?" a voice called from the mirror. Sounded a lot like Karen. "Sarah? Get over here _now_!" **

**"Mind giving me a hand?" she asked and Jareth helped her across the room. **

**"Wonderful," he grumbled "more emotional trauma." He laid back on Sarah's bed, looking up at the ceiling. **

**"Sarah?" Karen asked "what are you doing?"**

**"How do you?" she muttered in disbelief "how can I? But I never told you-"**

**"Of course you never told me!" Karen laughed "I would have killed you for sending Toby away!"**

**"How did you know?" Sarah asked.**

**"After reading your book I made the mistake myself," Karen muttered "lucky for me, His highness gave Toby back without another thought. Because he'd already lost him to YOU!" **

**"Well you wished him away too," Sarah whispered under her breath. Jareth chuckled at this. **

**"_WHY_ are you there?" Karen asked "I understand that you didn't want to come on this camping trip with us Sarah, but to wish _yourself_ away!? What am I going to tell your father?" **

**"But I-" she started.**

**"Shhh," Jareth hushed "just be quiet and don't say anything. She'll get sick of hearing herself talk." **

**"I didn't wish myself," she snapped, ignoring Jareth's comment.**

**"Emotional trauma," he said again and she sighed.**

**"Are you going to help or not?" she asked.**

**"How about I help with the after math?" he asked "or I could just make her forget everything."**

**"Lets stick with the stuff you haven't tried on me alright?" she groaned. He shrugged and started dozing off. **

**"How dare you go off with some, some man Sarah!" Karen shouted. Jareth raised an eyebrow to this.**

**"You don't understand," Sarah said "I got lost."**

**"I bet you did," Karen snapped. Jareth sat up, he was becoming angry himself. **

**"And these wolves came after me," she said "and I twisted my ankle. So I got angry and-"**

**"See Sarah!" Karen yelled "that's exactly your problem! You always go and get mad first. Seriously I don't know where you get it all from. Probably your mother. All you do is sit and play little pretend games, hoping something magical will happen in your life. Why don't you try being a normal girl for once? Play with dolls, do your make-up, hang around with other girls. Instead you just sit in that room of yours, writing stories and poems and wishing that fairies and dragons were real."**

**"I've tried," she stared but Karen cut her off. **

**"You never do ANYTHING around the house," she went on "you climb trees, you play outside in all your little garden stuff, and you don't do anything useful!"**

**"I've tried to fit in!" Sarah sobbed "I really have. But I don't. Ok? I just don't! I've tried to be how you want me to be and I can't. I'm exhausted from living up to all of your expectations!" Jareth eyed her carefully. She looked back, shocked at her words. "You have no power over me Karen," she whispered and Karen faded. **

**Sarah sat on the end of the bed and Jareth quickly sat up, looking at her now tear stricken face. "I'm sorry," Sarah whispered.**

**"No it's fine," he chuckled "after hearing you scream a few times I learn how to block it all out." **

**"Not that," she said "I'm sorry, if I, umm,-"**

**"I guess we can have that talk now then," he sighed. "Alright now look," he said "to put it bluntly, I understand what happened two years ago. You were following your lines, and I didn't explain myself as I should have."**

**"Your such a typical guy," she teased "always trying to keep your image."**


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter Six**

**Should You Need Us,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing don't sue me!**

**"Something like that," he said. **

**"If you need to say something Jareth just say it," she snapped. **

**"I've," he paused "I've always loved you Sarah." She smiled, how long she had been waiting for him to say it without all of the smoke an mirrors. Just to say it plainly. **

**"You can't rule me," she said "and I won't fear you, nor always do as you say. But love you, that is something I did even before I knew you..."**

**"But?" he asked. **

**"But," she sighed "I've grown up." He lowered his eyes. Rejected again. And this time, worse, because she actually loved him. **

**"You want a normal life," he said quietly "normal house, normal husband and kids, am I right?" **

**"That's my dream," she said.**

**"Then that is what you shall get," he said.**

**"Why?" she asked.**

**"Because I have made it so," they started to fade, into a cabin and leaving the room. Within seconds, Sarah was in her cabin room. "Should you ever need me," he said "for anything at all."**

**"I'll call," she promised. With that he faded away. Sarah laid across her bed, looking up. No party this time. No friends. Only a sad memory of what she'd like to be.**

**"Sarah?" Toby called, waddling into the room "momma said you went with Jareth."**

**"For the last time Toby," Sarah started "there is no such thing as-" she paused. "Yeah I went," she said "why?"**

**"How come you didn't stay?" he asked. **

**"I can't Toby," she sighed "don't you understand?"**

**"You always tell me to follow my heart," Toby pointed out.**

**"And I also tell you to follow your dreams," Sarah grumbled. **

**"So which is more important?" Toby asked. Sarah's eyes grew big. She had to pick again! Her heart or her dreams. Toby smiled and Sarah hugged him. "Visit ok?" he asked "or daddy will be upset." Toby left the room and Sarah quickly debated with herself. **

**"Jareth!" she called and he quickly appeared, looking worried. **

**"What'd you do now?" he asked, grumpily. **

**"I need to tell you something," Sarah said and he gave an annoyed look.**

**"Can it wait until morning?" he asked "I'm kind of tired from saving you all day long."**

**"I don't think you'll want it to wait," she chuckled and he folded his arms.**

**"Ok?"**

**"Come here," she said. He sat on the bed, right in front of her. Carefully, Sarah leaned in, kissing him on the lips. It grew stronger and then she pulled away, blushing. **

**"That one was just to wake me up, right?" he asked pulling her in again. They pulled away for a second time and Jareth eyed her cautiously. "What about your dream?"**

**"I've decided a new rule for myself," she smiled. **

**"And what is that?" he asked. **

**"When faced with a follow either my dreams or my heart dilemma," she said "I suppose I should stick with following my heart."**

**"I'm the heart one right?" he asked and she laughed. **

**"Yes," she said and he smiled. **

**"I love you," he whispered.**

**"I love you too," she said back and Jareth was sure his eyes would fall out of his head. He never thought he'd hear those words from her.**

**"Ready to go home?" he asked.**

**"Of course," she said as he helped her up and they faded, without a trace. **

**(A/N: Hit the music people!)**

**1...2....3...4**

**There's such a sad love**

**Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel**

**Open and closed within your eyes**

**I'll place the sky within your eyes**

**There's such a fooled heart**

**Beating so fast in search of new dreams**

**A love that will last within your heart**

**I'll place the moon within your heart**

**CHORUS**

**As the pain sweeps through**

**Makes no sense for you**

**Every thrill has gone**

**Wasn't too much fun at all**

**But I'll be there for you-oo-oo**

**As the world falls down**

**Falling**

**(As the world) Falling down**

**Falling in love**

**I'll paint you mornings of gold**

**I'll spin you Valentine evenings**

**Though we're strangers till now**

**We're choosing the path between the stars**

**I'll leave my love between the stars**

**CHORUS**

**Falling**

**(As the world) Falling down**

**Falling **

**As the world falls down**

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Falling in love**

**As the world falls down**

**(down) Falling**

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Falling in love**

**As the world falls down**

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Makes no sense at all**

**Makes no sense to fall**

**Falling**

**As the world falls down**

**Falling**

**Falling**

**Falling in love**

**As the world falls down**

**(down) Falling**

**Falling**

**Falling in love**

**Falling in love (love)**

**Falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**Falling in love**

**..The End!..**

**Author's note: One of the shorter ones yes I know. But I thought it was ok. I got the idea since, its sure been chilly in Texas lately. Go figure! Anyways, I'm tired so I'm gonna get some sleep. Thanks and please Review!**

**Much love,**

**Amber & Goblins**


End file.
